ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: The Original Series (VHS)
Star Trek: The Original Series has been released on VHS in multiple countries since the technology was developed. US releases Unofficial releases of episodes in the United States began in the late 1970s, with photo developer/video rental outlet Fotomat among those who issued episodes on VHS and Betamax. In 1980, Paramount Home Entertainment (then known as Paramount Home Video) released ten selected episodes on VHS in the United States, in five volumes of two episodes each: / , / , Mirror, Mirror/The Tholian Web, / , and / . A special one-off release of (Paramount Gateway Video VHS 60040) occurred in 1982 to tie in with the premiere of . The complete series was finally released over the course of the late 1980s, including both versions of , first with Gene Roddenberry's workprint version, along with an introduction by Roddenberry produced especially for the VHS release in 1986, and the full-color version of the episode in 1989. The workprint version, complete with Roddenberry intro is available on Volume 40 of the original DVD releases and the TOS Season 3 DVD set. The color version was also released in 1995 on a tape by Paramount with , as part of a four-tape boxed set featuring the pilots for the first four series. Paramount reissued the VHS tapes in 1993 with new packaging and collectible Skybox trading cards for each episode. CBS Video Library/Columbia House also issued tapes of the series in 1986, featuring two episodes per tape. For most of the run of the library releases, the introductory volume was and . Paramount fully phased out releases of the series on VHS by the end of the 1990s-early 2000s. UK releases Specific episodes of The Original Series were first released by CIC-Arena Video in the early 1980s. The series in its entirety was released twice in the UK by CIC Video - a two-episode-per-tape release from - , and a three-episode-per-tape release from - . The original releases were deleted on . :Release dates for the original 21 releases are not known. Dates in italics are approximations based on release frequency, where no exact date is available. UK products are normally released on a Monday. Original release The original CIC Video release was continuous, and did not separate out seasons. Consequently, the volume containing the final episode of a season will also have the first episode of the next season. Re-release Each episode in the series features an introduction by either James Doohan or George Takei or Walter Koenig. This edition made use of new transfers of color corrected and cleaned-up footage, at the time called "digitally mastered", originally done for the Japanese LaserDisc editions Log 1 - Log 3. Released well into the DVD age this edition saw a limited production run, in anticipation of the first DVD release of the Original Series. Box sets and other releases Footnotes See also *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' (CED) *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' (LaserDisc) *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' (Betamax) *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' (DVD) *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' (Blu-ray) Category:VHS releases